Bittersweet love?
by Aimii0
Summary: CORRECTED AND RE-POSTED / Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Tenten. Rich, beautiful, and smart, they are the school idols. Their lifes are perfect until four new students arrive. Is it love or hate at first sight?
1. BEST

**A/N: **I re-posted the whole story because I corrected the mistakes, I finally realized how hard it was to read with so many mistakes -.- I think there still are some mistakes, but it's a lot better now. Also, I didn't change the story, inly the mistakes because I want to keep it like this since it's my first story.

**Couples:** Sasuke&Sakura / Naruto&Hinata/Shikamaru&Ino/Neji&Tenten !

**Gender**: Comedy/ Drama / Romance/ School Life

_**Chapter 1. B.E.S.T**_

**Sakura's POV**

Today is the first day of a new high school year. As usually, I woke up and stopped my alarm clock gently. My short, pink dress that I usually sleep in, is a total mess. I walked to the other side of the hallway while the servants greeted me.

"Good morning Sakura-sama !" greeted the servants.

"Good morning." I smiled back.

I got into the bathroom. I took a shower and put some make-up on. My school uniform was on my bed. I put them on along with my favorite Vanilla perfume as I walked to the mirror . _" I guess my huge forehead won't disappear so easily." _I grabbed my bag and run downstairs.

"The limousine is waiting outside Miss." I heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you".

I arrived soon at school and looked around for my friends. A huge crowd was making noise in front of the biggest cherry blossom from our highschool's courtyard.

"KYAHH ! Ino-sama !" I heard some screams from the courtyard.

_"Hmp, that girl's playing around again." _I tried to get through the crowd and grab Ino's hand.

"Excuse me.." I tried to move a bit making way to the crowd.

"What do you wa- KYAH, Sakura-sama !" she said a bit too loud.

"Do you think you can let me get a little closer to Ino?" I smiled at her and waited for her answer while hoping for her to not faint.

"Of course ! Girls, move ! Sakura-sama is here !" She said while breathing faster and faster.

"Thank you." I said and kissed her gently on her cheek. Her face was all red and she almost fainted.

I really like those girls, they are adorable, but sometimes they are just too much. I stepped forward while smiled at the whole crowd of girls around Ino.

"Oh, Sakura !" waved happy to me Ino.

"Good morning, Ino. Shall we go and search for the others?" I tried to keep my happy face.

Ino grabbed my hand and walked faster,letting the girls disappointed and sad. "Goodbye my little kittens !"

As we separated from the crowd I felt a little relaxed, but in the same time annoyed.

"When will you stop being so annoying, pig?" I turned to her.

"I can't help it. I was born beautiful, unlike you, H-U-G-E F-O-R-E-H-E-A-D." said the blonde girl that I knew very good.

"You.. One day I'm gonn-"

I was interrupted by a familiar voice. Right away I saw those two panda-like tails and started smile, completely forgetting about Ino.

"Good morning you two ! So much love early in the morning? " said the familiar voice which made me smile.

"Tenten ! I'm glad to see you again." I said while hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad too. This month, while I was in New York with business, I missed you all so much ! By the way, where's Hinata? " asked Tenten full of happiness.

It took me a while until I answered her. I was staring at Tenten. She looked so cute with the skirt. I rarely see her in skirts, but she looked so feminine. For a moment I thought that she looked even better than Ino.

"Sakura, are you ok? Is something wrong with my uniform?" asked Tenten a bit shy.

"No, it's just that you look really cute in this skirt." I smiled sincerely at her.

"Well, I can't help it. They just won't let me wear pants." that made Tenten a bit sad.

"Hey, you two ! Let's go and find Hinata." interrupted us Ino.

We walked and Tenten told us about her whole trip to New York. After 5 minutes we found Hinata waiting in the school's garden.

"Hey,Hinata !" I screamed to her and waved my hand. She answered me with a smile.

"Good morning everyone."

I grabbed Hinata's hand and all of us hurried to the class where the opening ceremony was. When we entered, everybody was staring at us and we smiled back. I guess we were some kind of idols. After all, our parents are the richest people in Tokyo and we all work as models, so everyone in school knows about us.

* * *

_-Whispers-_

"Hey, you heard? "

"No, who are them?"

"You don't know ? They are **B.E.S.T **! Each one of them is perfect. smart,beautiful and glamourous, but one of them is the best at studying or anything else. Sakura-sama is the most beautiful and elegant (B) , Ino-sama has the appearance of an angel, but actually she's a true devil and I guess that's what makes her so cool (E), Hinata-sama is the shy and smart one (S)she is the top student here and very popular among guys and Tenten-sama is the strong one, but is better to say tough (T), no one can beat her,no even a guy. "

"So that's how is it..."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

As we sat down, the doors opened and four guys were standing there. My eyes opened a bit and I started to look at each one of them. They were all tall and looked about 16 years. The first one had blonde, spiky hair and some weird whiskers on the cheeks. He yawned large and put his hands on his pockets. Strangely, that made him look really cool. The second one had brown hair, tied in a tail above his head. He was half-asleep I can guess he didn't even realized that everyone was staring at him. The tirth one had long, brown hair and a band on his head. He had strange, grey eyes. They looked a lot like Hinata's eyes. **(****A/N: ****Hinata and Neji aren't related )** . When I looked at the fourth one my eyes were large opened. I couldn't believe my eyes whom I'm looking at. I already knew who he was, but I didn't have any idea why is _he _here. I thought my heart skipped a bit. Then, I heard the chairman saying something.

"You guys, I thought I told you to be here at 9 p.m. Anyway, take a sit. Students, they are new here, in the first year. Hope you all well get along well." said the chairman to us.

I couldn't control my voice and I jumped from my chair.

"Chairman, you gotta be kidding right ?" I almost screamed and made everyone look at me.

"Sakura, please sit down. You'll be in trouble." Ino whispered to me.

"Any problems, Haruno-san?" said the chairman while looking confused at me.

I realized how I look now. I apologized and sit down, but then I saw he was looking at me. He smiled proudly at me. _Sasuke Uchiha_, he was making fun of me.

Great. In a day my whole life changed ! What's gonna happen now?

* * *

**So, this is the end ! :D**

**What do you think? Please tell me your opinion,it really means a lot to me since I am a beginner !**

**What relationship does Sakura have with Sasuke? What are they gonna do when they will find out that ...**

**All in the next chapter ! :D I'll try update soon but that depends on your reviews =)**

**'Til next time - xoxo Aimii0 !**


	2. Memories and meetings

**A/N:** Chapter corrected and re-posted!

**_Chapter 2._ _Memories and meetings_**

**Sakura's POV**

_7: 00 - morning_

**Beep-beep**

**Beep-beep**

**Bee-**

"Oh,shut up !" I said as I pushed the alarm clock to the wall and made a big fuss early in the morning.

Last night I couldn't sleep more than 30 minutes without waking up and screaming. I had the same nightmare over and over, like the first nights after my mom moved with her new husband and left me here.

* * *

**~Flashback~ (1 year ago)**

"Mooom ! Can _you_ come with me tomorrow at school? Is my first day of highschool !" said the pink haired girl full of enthusiasm with a big smile on her face.

"Sakura, honey. We have to talk" said the tall woman that was surrounded by a graceful aura with brown hair.

"What is it mom?" her smile was still there, full of hope.

"You know that I have a lover right?" said the woman with a fake smile.

"Yeah.." the girl looked disappointed at the ground.

"Well, I will marry him soon and we decided that we'll move with him, in Hong Kong. He also have a little child that needs a mom." trying to fake another smile full of hope.

The girl still looked at the ground, but she knew that will be just in the way in her new family. Her mother, her mother's husband and a baby that will take her mom away. That place wasn't for Sakura, so she preffered to stay alone. She raised her head and watched her mother in the eyes. She almost begged Sakura to come with her, even if she already knew that she won't accept.

"I can't come. I finally entered in the highschool I always wanted and I can't leave now." she tried to smile to comfort her mother. The tall woman wasn't a bad person and Sakura knew this. "You can go and I'll come after I finish the highschool, I promise."

The woman smiled disappointed. "I knew..Sakura. You promise you'll come to Hong Kong after you finish your studies?"

"I promise, mother." the little girl said.

Right after her mother left, the nightmares begun. Every night, one maid came to Sakura's room and woke her up whenever she screamed. Her maids were very worried so they gave her pills for sleep. After a few weeks, she was better, but right then, her mother decided to come to Tokyo with her new husband and their child. "_Great,I'll have to be a babysitter". _

The next day her mother came and right next to her was a boy. Sakura stared at him for a while since her mother told her that he was a little boy she thought that he'll be around 4-5 years, but the boy that she saw had 13 years. Sakura was 14, so the difference was very small, but her mom was always a little clumsy and skipped details. The boy was looking at Sakura with a gentle expression and Sakura smiled. Her mother and the tall man went to the living room while Sakura and the boy went to her room. Sakura was blushing since the boy was really cute. He had dark hair and dark eyes but a very gentle expression. Sakura was wearing a strapless, white dress that fit her perfectly and a little, white bow behind her head. Although he was a year younger, he was a little taller than Sakura. While walking on the stairs he grabbed Sakura's hand and looked at the ground while blushing but he still haven't said a single word. Sakura smiled. Right after they arrived in Sakura's room, the boy locked the door but Sakura didn't saw anything.

"So, what's your name?" Sakura smiled gently and looked at the boy who was approaching.

He put her on the bed and monopolized her hands. He kissed her, she couldn't move. Sakura was paralyzed, she couldn't believe what she saw. The little, shy guy is kissing her. And moreover, he stole her first kiss ! He released Sakura's lips and looked at her with other eyes. Those eyes were determinate.. and very beautiful, but sad.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said while smirking at Sakura.

Normally, she would push him down and screamed, but when she saw those sad eyes, she couldn't push him down. She remembered what her face was looking like when her mother left, she had the same eyes. Sakura put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was surprised and then released her.

"What are you doing?" he screamed while getting off of Sakura. "Stupid woman, don't ever touch me again"

Sakura couldn't say a single word, but if she could, the first words will be "what the f*ck?"

**~Flashback-end~**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and told me that today I'll be alright. I put on my uniform and run to the limousine. I put on my headphones and fell asleep.

In the class I saw Ino,Hinata and Tenten waving to me. I smiled relieved when I haven't seen _him _here.

"Good morning, Sakura." said Hinata and smiled gently at me.

"Good morning." Hinata was in reality an angel. Her appearance and her way of being too. But when she gets angry it's a totally another person..

**Boys POV**

The boys just arrived in the class and found seats next to each other when they said goodbye to the fangirls that followed them until here. The long-haired boy begun to read a book and the one with that had a spiky tail fell asleep very soon.

"Nee, Sasuke. You remember the girl that screamed yesterday at the entrance ceremony? She was quite hot. " said the blonde haired boy excited.

This catched Sasuke's attention. "Hn." he replied.

"But I guess you're as cold as always when hearing about girls." said the blonde haired boy disappointed. "I'm wondering if you're really straight... "

"What did you said, baka?" said the dark-haired boy, now known as Sasuke, jumping out of his chair and staring angry at his friend.

The teacher entered the classroom.

"Welcome to Konoha High School. The most prestigious school from Tokyo. I am Kakashi and I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher. You don't need to know more about me. Now, we'll begin with some introduction." said the masked person. He opened a porn book and sit down while letting everyone speak.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I come from Hong Kong. That's all." said the dark haired boy and sit down.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto ! I love ramen and beautiful girls, nice to meet you !" said the blonde boy,with a loud voice and a big smile. He woke up his sleepy friend.

"Hn, I am Shikamaru Nara." he said while whispering for himself "Troublesome."

"I am Neji Hyuuga. That's all." said the last one letting his book on the table.

* * *

_Whispers_

"Sasuke Uchiha? I heard that his father owns a big company."

"I know, and Shiramaru's dad is a genius known in the entire Japan"

"What about that Hyuuga guy? I heard both his parents are stars."

"And Naruto's family own the biggest restaurant around here."

* * *

**Boys POV**

The bell rings. The boys looked at each others papers to see what classes they have.

"Lucky ! I have English with Shikamaru and Japanese with Neji !" smiled Naruto victoriously.

"We all have sports together,baka." answered Sasuke.

"Wanna fight stupid?" said Naruto louder than his usual tone and approached to Sasuke.

"Oh,God ! CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Shikamaru just woke up because of the noise.

"W-Whatever..." stuttered Naruto scared.

"Hn." said Sasuke right before he left the classroom.

**Ino's POV**

I grabbed my bag and looked at the piece of paper from my hand to see what class I have next - Chemistry. "_Mh, easy."_ As I was headed to the class I saw a tall boy, walking half-asleep in the same direction as me. For a second he catched my attention because I haven't recognized him, but I remembered him from yesterday. He was one of those late guys that the chairman presented as new students. _"This will be fun."_ In the classroom he was seating right next to me. _"Luckyyy."_ The teacher entered in the class and started saying us about the highschool and other stupid things.

I decided to try the old trick to catch his attention. I pretended to drop my pen and didn't observe it. Up until now,it always worked, but I waited about 3 minutes and he still haven't picked it up, but I'm sure he saw it. _"Hm,a tough one."_ As soon as he closed his eyes I let myself a little down so I could take my pen who was under his chair. I saw his headphones put on his chair. I thought that if I could take them and tell him afterhours that he dropped them he'll be thankful,so I tried my luck. Right after I moved my hand a little to his headphones, he stopped me grabbing my hand and staring at me. He slowly approached to me and I thought that he's gonna kiss me, but instead he whispered me something.

"Don't even try playing with me, troublesome woman."

I couldn't say a single word. He released my hand, and luckily, the teacher haven't seen us. _"How did he realized what I was gonna do when his eyes were closed? And he just called me troublesome woman ?!"_

**Hinata's POV**

I walked towards the hallway to the bathroom, but suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. A little girl with red cheeks and long blonde hair held in her arms a letter. She was looking at the ground.

"Uh-uhm... Hinata-san?" she begun shyly.

"Yes?" I smiled looking at her. She looked like me in my first day here when I tried talking to Sakura.

"Th-This is for you..." She handed me the letter that smelled like strawberries.

"Thank you." I took the letter and smiled at her.

She said goodbye to me and I waved to her. I decided to head right to the classroom, I don't want to be late.

When I entered the classroom, everyone was doing something more or less important. Suddenly, I saw a boy with blonde,spiky hair staring at me. His seat was right in front of me so I walked a little slower than usual and looked at the ground. I think my cheeks are red. In the second I sat down he greeted me with a very loud voice.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm new here."

"U-uhm.. hello Naruto-san." I still looked at the ground too afraid to look at him right in the eyes. I already knew he was very close.

"Ne, what's you name?" the blonde guy, now known as Naruto, was coming closer and closer.

"H-Hinata Hyuga." I blushed even more and said slowly.

"Aa? I didn't hear you."

I heard the teacher entering the class and I decided to raise my head, but it was the stupid idea I ever had. Naruto was starring at me and the distance between us was very little so I panicked and screamed.

"KYAHH!" I hit his head with mine and he fainted. I was all red with an unconscious boy on my table. Everyone was looking at me and a classmate offered to help me carrying him to the infirmary.

"Thank you very much." I said to my classmate whose name I've forgotten. He got all red and run back to the class letting me with Naruto.

Soon, we woke up and I felt how my cheeks were red again.

"S-sorry..." I tried to say.

"What? I can't hear you?" he tried to get close to me again so I got scared.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed, surprising even myself."

"No problem." he said while smiling brightly. "See? You can talk normally too !"

I realized what he was trying to do and I smiled to him. His cheeks colored in red and we both laughed when we saw that we look alike.

**Tenten's POV**

_"Ugh,I have english. I guess I'll have to go to the library to take the book that the teacher told yesterday about"_

As I entered the library I hurried to the "Romance" category. "_Why should we learn about romance at school?" _The name of the book was "_L'invitation a la valse"_ I think. I found the book very easy. A red cover, with a picture of a man and a woman dancing. _"If the name is in france why would we learn about this book at english?" _This is stupid. I stared angry at the book and decided to put it back. I'll tell the teacher that I didn't find the book, so I won't have to read it. I tried to put the book back but something grabbed my hand gently and stopped me. I looked at the person who was right next to me. Long hair,grey eyes. That's totally something new around person looked gently at me.

"You should really try reading the book. It's one of my favorites." said the long-haired boy smiling.

I tried to said something but my voice just won't come out. The only thing I was able to say was "uhm.". I haven't seen him around here up until now but his face looks a little familiar. Suddenly, I felt how my cheeks begun to burn.

**Sakura's POV**

I looked on the window and waited for the teacher to come but my head just hurts so much. I think it's because of the last night.. I think I slept about 2 hours and I haven't eat anything since yesterday at breakfast. I think I'm getting a little dizzy.. I should really get to the infirmary and rest there. I tried to head to the infirmary but I suddenly felt how my legs are letting me fall down, but I haven't hit the ground. I don't know where I am now but I'm moving.. Someone is carrying me somewhere. I feel like I can sleep right here. This person's arm where so warm and powerful.

"_Mom.."_

The person suddenly stopped and his heart stopped for a moment. I wonder if he's okay... When I raised my head I could see clearly who the person was. _Uchiha Sasuke._ Wait, what ? Why is he here ?

"Oh, you woke up." he said smiling devilish.

"What are you doing ? Put me down !" I screamed and struggled but everything around me got black and I couldn't move.

"Calm down, sister." I heard vague his voice..

"I'm...not..your sis-"

I couldn't finish what I wanted to say but I felt how he embraced me tightly and tightly. It was so warm there..

I suddenly woke up and saw the sky. _"Where am I..?"_ I remembered that Sasuke was carrying me. I think I am on the roof.. suddenly, I heard Ino's voice who was searching for me along with Hinata and Tenten. Weird, each one of them was very red. I'm wonder what happened..

"Hey Ino ! I'm here !" I screamed from the roof.

"What are you doing there? Are you alone?" screamed Ino.

Now that I think about it.. Sasuke just left me here? I mean, of course. Why would he stay here with me? I'm lucky that he didn't threw me from here. But I don't remember how he got me here..

**Sasuke's POV**

As I was carrying Sakura to the infirmary I thought that I'd better go outside with her. How stupid can she be ? She suddenly started to hug me.

"_Mom.."_ she whispered.

I was surprised,shocked. So I was right.. It was the right thing to do to come here after all..She struggled a bit but fell asleep soon. I guess she didn't sleep more than 3 hours. I put her on the bench and I decided to hide behind the wall. I guess she'd slap me if she'd saw me here..

* * *

**This iss ! Chapter 2. I hope I did better than the last time. I'm waiting for reviews and advises ! :D I updated soon right? xD I had time,heh.**

**Until next time,**

**-xoxo Aimii0**


	3. Unexpected?

**A/N:** Chapter corrected and re-posted !

Hey everyone ! I'm really grateful for all of your reviews ! =)

I hope you will like this chapter even more than the last one.

P.S. Sakura and Sasuke are not blood-related. Her mother and his dad married.

**_Chapter 3: Unexpected?_**

**Tenten's POV**

I can't believe. I actually started to read that book and moreover, I already read it. I stayed the whole night woke up to read it.. but I have to admit. It was really amazing and heart-warming. The main character (Dor) was popular among the women since he was very little but he always played around with them until he found Aimee. They both were full of vanity and their love died along with them.

It's 6:00 a.m. I'd better take a shower and hurry to school. After 30 minutes I put a towel on me and heard my phone ringing. "A message from Hinata,huh.."

_**"Good morning Tenten. I hope I didn't wake you but I wanted to ask you if we can meet today at 4:00 p.m. to go to the photo shoot together,as planned.-Hinata"**_

"Guess I can't sleep at all.."

I have completely forgotten about the photo shoot. I really like doing this and I have enough free time. I dressed with my uniform and looked in the mirror still a bit angry. This skirt is this as ugly as the first time I saw it.

"Ugh ! I will be late again !" I grabbed my bag and ran to the car but it's useless. I bet that the hours have already started and I'll make at least 15 minutes until the school. I guess I'll have to excuse myself.. "Hm,with whom I have the first class.. Gay-sensei?" I felt how my face is getting green. He will surely show me that smile for almost 20 minutes. I was scared even thinking about this.

I arrived at the school and walked towards the hallway thinking what should I do. Suddenly I heard something.. a song. Someone was playing the piano. I searched for the sound amazed by the beautiful song. As soon as I arrived at the music room I recognized the person who played the piano,he was the same person that handed me the book yesterday. I approached to the piano without realizing, I wanted to see what expression he can have. His eyes were closed, he was smiling. I could just stand there, close to him and listen the music that was so warm..

The music stopped and he opened his eyes and looked and me smiling. I was surprised but still, I couldn't help but look at him too. I felt how my cheeks gotten red and he laughed a bit seeing my face.

"Are you late?" with this, he broke the silence but his smile was still there.

"Y-yeah..something like that." I broke the eye-contact with him and looked embarrassed at the ground.

"What class do you have ?" he moved a little from the bench in front of the piano and invited me next to him. I looked surprised at the empty seat, took a deep breath and moved next to him.

"English." The piano was bigger than I thought..

"Really? Me too." I could hear the little happiness that was in his voice. "Do you want me to teach you how to play?"

I looked fast at him to see what expression he has, I wasn't sure if he was serious but after seeing his face I could see something in his eyes that hoped I will say "yes". Strangely,when I look in his eyes my heart feels so comfortable. I calmed down and smiled at him saying "yes." Right when I tried to touch the piano the bell rang. I was disappointed but he touched my hand gently.

"I will teach you next time,I promise." I believed him.

We walked together to the class close. I bumped into someone but first I looked at the boy whom I was and he looked terrified. I understood why he had that expression when I saw who was the person I bumped in to. My expression became worse than his.

"G-Guy-sensei.."

"Tenten ! What are you doing? Why weren't you at my class?" he looked very angry.

"Well..." he interrupted me, I'd better say he saved me.

"Sensei, Tenten didn't felt well so I-" Guy-sensei's eyes started to sparkle and I didn't have a good feeling about what was he thinking.

"I understand perfectly !"

"Sensei.. please don't-" I tried to say but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"You don't need to hide it Tenten. I can see how much in love are you two." he didn't even tried to hear what I said

"You're right sensei ! I'm very sorry for dragging Tenten with me ... " said the long-haired boy.

"No problem Neji ! I was like that too back in high school.." he started one of his looong stories but the boy,now known as Neji grabbed my hand and we run. I think Guy-sensei didn't even notice.

My heart skipped a bit. We stopped under the stairs where no one can see us. We looked at each other breathing hard and started laughing..

**Normal POV**

Sakura couldn't believe what she just saw. Tenten, the girl who has no interest in boys is now laughing and blushing with a boy. And not any boy but Sasuke's friend. She waited until they parted and ran to Tenten.

"Tenten, can I talk something to you?" she asked her with a serious face.

"Uhm.. sure.." Tenten was a bit insecure. Sakura is always lively but now..

"Let's go search for Hinata and Ino, this is something that they need to hear too." Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and soon found the other girls.

They went to the roof and everyone surrounded Sakura and looked suspicious at her.

"So, what was so important that you called all of us here?" asked Ino annoyed. She was in the middle of thinking how to catch Shikamaru's attention and she forgot her idea when Sakura called her.

"Do you know those four guys that were late in the first day of school?" asked Sakura very serious looking at her friends.

"How can I forget that idiot who called me a troublesome woman?" said Ino a bit too loud biting her bottom lip.

"Y-yes.." Hinata was looking at the ground with her arms on her legs.

"No." Tenten didn't have any ideea what were the girls talking about.

Sakura looked at her surprised. "The boy with long hair that you talked and laughed just a while ago was one of they."

"Really?" Tenten blushed a bit too, but still didn't understand what was wrong with this.

"Anyway Sakura, what's wrong with them?" asked Ino curious.

Sakura couldn't just tell her that Sasuke Uchiha was her... She couldn't even think about this ! Watching her friends faces she realized that she was being selfish... if Sasuke was bad, that doesn't mean that his friends were too. She smiled at her friends.

"Nothing..Just forget it." the girls looked surprised at Sakura. "Be sure to do your best with the guys !"

The girls blushed hard, except Ino.

"Hn, I don't need anything like that. With my beautiful face that bastard won't resist me." smiled confident Ino.

"Yeah, sure pig." answered Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

After the girls went to their classrooms I stayed a bit longer on the roof looking at the sky. I suddenly remembered Sasuke's eyes from that day.. "I'm still wondering why his heart looks so sad... " Whenever I see him I think about my mom and the day she left.. but it's my fault after all. I was the one who decided to stay here. "Ok,I'll stop thinking about stupid things."

I looked at the clock from my phone and my face turned green.

"It's already this late?" I jumped on my feet and ran downstairs. The classes were already over and I remember that the girls told me that they have work today.

I called the driver and luckily, he came really fast. I arrived fast at home.

"I'm home." I said with my eyes closed knowing that the maids were next to the door waiting for me, so I just gave the first person I heard next to me my bag. I saw so tired so I planned to sleep right away when..

"Do I look like a maid?"

I turned back and my eyes got large open. I can't believe it, it must be a dream. I started laughing like a stupid and the Sasuke Uchiha from my dream looked at my annoyed.

"Yea.. sure. Like Sasuke would really be here.." I laughed again and decided to go to my room so that tomorrow I would be able to wake up from this nightmare but I think I fainted on the stairs.

6:00 - morning / saturday

"I'm cold.. where's my blanket?" I searched for my blanket without hope but felt something strange on my other pillow. I decided to open my eyes.

"KYAHHH!" I screamed and got off of the bed.

"You know what time it is?" said the boy who was next to me.

"So last night I didn't dream? Sasuke slept with me? Wait.. Have we done something? But..but.." I hugged tightly my pillow.

"What are you doing here? And moreover, in my bed?" I hit him with the pillow, I was very angry.

"We had sex."

I mind got black but I realized I was still dressed.

"Liar !" my nerves won't resist very much. "Tell me! Now ! What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm deeply hurt that you don't remember." He laughed a bit and then continued. "Yesterday when you arrived at home you thought that I was your maid and stuttered something about a dream. Anyway, you fainted on the stairs so I carried you here."

"You still haven't told me why are you in my house and why were you in my bed !" I was about to explode and moreover, he saw me in pajamas?

"Well...When I put you on the bed I wanted to go to the my room, but you wouldn't let go of my hand no matter what I've done so I decided to stay with you a little bit more but I guess I fell asleep too."

"And you say it so relaxed?" I was glad nothing happened.

"Let me finish. So, I decided to move with you." he said smiling at me very happy.

"WHAT?" I don't think I will be able to handle the rest of the story.

"Well, I told my dad that I wanted to go to highschool here because I wanted him and Haruno-san to be together more, so Haruno-san told me that it's okay to stay here and that she'll tell you but I guess she didn't had time. So, from now on, I'll stay here."

"What's the meaning of this? Has anybody asked me about this?" I grabbed my phone and wrote my mom's number.. but then I decided it's better to give up. I'm sure she won't pick up anyway. I moved in circle or 5 minutes and tried to analyze the situation. So last night I slept with Sasuke and from now on he's gonna stay here with me. Afterall.. he's my little brother. I guess it's something better in this too. I looked at him and smiled devilish.

"If you're gonna stay here from now on then you'll have to respect my rules." I said while approaching to him.

"And what are your rules?" he said confident.

"The first one: never come in my bed ever again." he was looking kind of bad when he heard about this.

"What? why?" he asked innocent.

" 'Why' are you asking? Because you're my little brother, right?" when he heard that he looked angry at me. He grabbed my hand, threw me in the bed and he was above me. He looked very serious and those eyes... those beautiful and sad eyes..

"I'm not your brother." he said and then released me and went downstairs.

"Wait. Again? Seriously? This is happening again? What's wrong with him?"

9 a.m.

We ate together and very silently, than my phone and his rang in the same time. "A message from Ino?" I read the message while eating.

_**"Hey, big forehead you won't believe it ! Naruto asked Hinata on a date and he said that she can take us too, because he'll tell his friends to come. Isn't this just great ? Now I can seduce that bastard. Dress pretty and do something to that huge forehead of yours. We'll meet in front of the Amusement Park at 4 p.m so don't be late ! -Ino"**_

I think I almost died drowned with food when I read it and Sasuke too. We looked at each other and told in the same time:

"I have to spent the whole day with you ?!"

* * *

**Finished ! So I tried to take every couple's story and make it very detailed so the next chapter we'll be based on Naruto&Hinata and Shikamaru&Ino.**

**Anyway, on Monday and Wednesday I'll have my examination (wish me luck !) and I don't I'll be able to post for a week so sorrryyyy, but I'll promise I'll make up for that !**

**Don't forget to enjoy and review !**

**-xoxo Aimii0**


	4. Date

**A/N: **Chapter corrected and re-posted!

Hi again and thank you all of your reviews ! The song that Neji played on piano; **Yiruma - River flows in you.**

Now,let's start !

_**Chapter 4. Date**_

**-Flashback-(how come that Naruto asked Hinata and the others on a date)**

**Hinata's POV**

Right now,I'm in the back courtyard sitting on the grass when I should be in the classroom. Moreover, Naruto-kun is sitting on my lap and sleeping, or so I think. I can't help but look at he's face all the time. Suddenly, I realized that Naruto-kun wasn't sleeping. He started to play with my hair while still sitting on my lap and looking at me. I couldn't help it but blush and smile. He decided to break the silence.

"Uhm.. Hinata,you know.." he began while covering his face with a hand and blushing. _'He's so cute.'_

"S-sorry Naruto-kun. What did you said?" I was too captivated by him and didn't pay attention to what he said. His eyes looked surprised and he started blushing more.

"This was he first time you called my name.." I suddenly realized that he was right.

"S-sorry ! I didn't mean to be rude!"

"It's okay.."

"After all, we barely knew each other.." I continued without realizing what he is saying and panicked. What if he's gonna hate me?

"Hinata,it's okay.. actuall-"

"Please, please just don't hate me !" I shouted and covered my face with my hands.

"Hinata ! Listen to me !" He took his head off of my lap and stayed in front of me, but we were still on the grass. He took my hands in his, wanting to see my face. "I really like the fact that you call me by my name,so don't worry, ok Hinata-chan?" he smiled and made me able to breathe again. "By the way.. are you free this weekend?"

I looked at him wondering why he looked so serious. "S-S-Sure, why? "

He took a deep breath than screamed. "DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" He looked at me blushing and with playing with his hands. '_He's sooo adorable.'_

After this I realized what he mean and blushed too. "Uhm..I-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Heeey Hinata !" Ino waved to us while approaching to us. "Have I heard correctly? A date?" We both looked down and none of us answered. "GREAT ! Can I come too? And Sakura? And your bastard friend?" she asked looking at Naruto.

"Wait. What bastar-" Naruto tried to say but Ino cut him off.

"It will be great ! All of us. Tenten and the tall guy too ! By the way I'm Ino." She said while smiling at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto but this date.." he tried to say but it was useless. When Ino heard something like "guys" or "dates" she won't listen to anyone anymore.

"So, what about Hinata, me, other two hot girls, you, your other two friends and that bastard." she said smiling with puppy eyes at us.

"It's ok.. I guess.." I said and saw Naruto making the same face as a baby who shared his favorite toy with others. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Then, it's settled ! I will tell Sakura and Tenten and you have to make your friends come, no matter what." Ino said to Naruto.

**-Flashback end-**

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache I've ever had. I can't believe that blonde would steal away my Hinata. Just thinking about today's date with Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru makes me want to die.

"Why do I have to go on a date with three boys?" I got off from the bed and started to walk in circles around the big room.

The maids came in with an awkward smile, I guess she heard me screaming. "Breakfast is ready Naruto-san." she said still trying to smile.

"Thanks !" I grabbed some clothes and went downstairs.

My mother was already there and she smiled at me. "Good morning Naruto."

I smiled back at her. My mom was great, the best I think. She gave me everything I wanted, maybe even more, trying to be a father too. My father died when I was very small because of cancer. I remember that a day before he died I went to his hospital. He promised me that they we would go out and play baseball but he apologized saying he can't because he's feeling bad. I got angry and yelled at him "I hate you ! You always stay here and never play with me !" The next day he died and I kept thinking for a few years that it was my fault. I still regret everything I said..

After I ate, I got into my room and I thought what should I wear for today but I still feel that I forgot something... "THAT WAS ! I forgot to tell the boys about the date." I grabbed my phone and send to each one of them a message and everyone replied.

"No way,too troublesome -Shikamaru" I guessed he would say this but when I remembered what the blonde told me and that scary face of her I decided to tell Shikamaru that I'll pay for him and in the end he finally accepted.

_**"What? A date? With some girls I don't even know about? Why would I go? - Neji"**_

_**"I know that a girl's name is Hinata but she's mine. And I heard something about a girl named Sakura and another one named Tenten.. -Naruto"**_

**_"I'll be there. -Neji" _**

I was a bit surprised that he accepted so easy but I still have to deal with that stupid. I'm sure I'll have to drag him with me or call him "Sasuke-sama" a whole week.

_**"Ok. -Sasuke" **_

Sasuke? Accepted? What's wrong with everybody? Even Shikamaru is worse than always. Anyway, now I have to decide what I'll wear.

* * *

-Date time / in front of the Amusament Park-

I finally arrived at the park and as always, I was late. What was unusual is that neither Sasuke nor Neji were mad at me but Shikamaru.

"Hey everyone !" I smiled and waved at them from distance.

I looked at the girls and all of them were beautiful.

There was a girl with pink hair and I was sure that it wasn't her natural hair so I asked her. Bad idea. She was wearing a red miniskirt with a cute little shirt that had a red bow on the left. I realized she was really beautiful and she had a I'm-a-diva aura. Well, she kinda looked like. I saw that she and Sasuke were standing next to each other. Sasuke was staring at her.. '_Weird..'_

The girl next to her was the one that brought all of us here. I remembered what happened the other day and looked like an angry baby again. I think the blonde's name was Ino. She was wearing short clothes but didn't looked like a slut, but more like innocent little girl.

Next to Ino was a girl with two panda-like buns. She really was different, thought her clothes were perfect for her appearance. Short pants with a black tank top. She and Neji were laughing. '_Weeeird.'_ Neji looked so gentle at her.

Than,I saw her. "Hinata.." She was so cute. I think I stared at her too much and made her blush. She was wearing a blue,short dress that fit her perfectly. I suddenly thought about an angel.

"Hey, let's find a good café and drink something." I looked at everyone smiling.

We found soon a good café and sat down at a round table on a sofa . I was sitting next to Hinata and the Panda-girl.

"Why don't we say something about ourselves first?" suggested Ino. "I'll start. My name is Yamanaka Ino but there's no need for formalities so call me Ino. I like clothes and everything that's pretty. I hate ..well nothing. " she said she looking at all of us with her baby blue eyes. She was really cute and innocent but different from Hinata. In a way I could say that they are total opposite.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and I like to sleep. That's all." Shikamaru said and put his head on the table again. The blonde looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I practice modelling and I'd do anything to get rid from my big forehead." said the pink-haired girl that scared me a bit. Her face when I asked if that was her natural hair color was terrifying.

Sasuke laughed silently but I could see him. That's definitely strange..

"Ne, you two seem close. Do you know each other?" I asked smiling devilish at Sasuke.

I already knew the answer but this was a good chance to make him embarrassed and that's what exactly happened.

"W-What are you saying?" he said looking angry at me.

"Yeah, he kn-" tried Sakura to say but Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand and looked stressed at us.

"Hey Haruno-san, why don't we go and check why our drinks aren't coming?" he said looking angry at Sakura.

"Y-yea, ok" she said and Sasuke grabbed her hand and almost ran with her.

"Ok,let's continue until they get back. Neji, your turn." I looked at him and he still looked as calm as always. The only moments he loses his temper is when he talks with Sasuke. For some reasons, they hate each other. Since all of us are childhood friends, when they were kids they always fought and competed in any game just so they can see who was better. Anyway, without this, Neji was always very calm and took care of us. He was like our dad.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. I'm 15 years and I like reading books. Well.. I guess the rest will be seen in time. " Oh yea and he was a gentlemen.

"Hey Neji, you have pianist fingers. Do you play piano? " asked the blonde girl

"No." answered Neji with a smile.

"I'm Tenten. I like sports and I hate when guys think are better than girls at something." she said looking serious.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto ! I love ramen and cute girls. "

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like the color blue and I hope we'll get along." said Hinata looking at the table and playing with her fingers.

"Hyuga?" Asked Neji. "Our names are familiar." he smiled at Hinata.

"Y-yea." she smiled back but this time she wasn't blushing. I smiled a bit when I realized that she was blushing only when she talked to me.

**Ino's POV**

_'Ugh,I have to think about something to be alone with Shikamaru.'_

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura came back with the drinks.

"Naruto, you pay for mine. Remember?" said Shikamaru with his head still on the table.

Than I found a good idea.

"Hey, what about we play the King game* ? " * **(A/N: **In this game,everyone choses a number and the one with 0 is the king. The king's orders are absolute.**)**

Naruto accepted quickly and everyone followed his answer except Shikamaru who didn't answer. I played this game many times and I already knew how to knew everyone's numbers and of course, I was the king.

"Ok, number 1 and number 4 are gonna go on a date somewhere on the East of the Park."

Of course I knew that number 1 and 4 were Neji and Tenten. She looked at me surprised at I winked at her. She smiled back blushing and Neji took her hand.

"See ya everyone!" Neji waved to us.

"Now, number 7 and number 6 are gonna go on a date in the North of the Park."

Sakura and Sasuke stood up in the same time and screamed "Definetly not !"

"But king's orders are absolute..." I said looking sad at Sakura.

"Ok,ok..."

"Hn." said Sasuke. Sakura should be thankful I got her a date with such a hot guy. If I didn't have some business with this lazyass I would take him. I saw Naruto praying under the table and smiled.

"Number 2 and number 5, date - West."

"YES!" screamed Naruto and made me and Hinata laugh. "Let's go Hinata-chan !"

He still didn't look at me,not even once.

"Number 3."

He looked at me serious.

"What are my orders?" He asked serious, but I knew he was making fun of me. I was so mad and didn't even realized what I was saying.

"Kiss me." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He didn't react. After a second his lips were touching mine, but that wasn't everything. He pushed me down and sat above me still kissing me. His mouth opened and he breathed. He was looking straight at me with the same expression. My hands were unable to move because he didn't let me. Again, he approached to me, but this kiss was different. Was deeper,sweeter...

He got off of me and smiled satisfied.

"Enough." He said looking in the other way. I could feel how hard I blushed. His kiss was so intense. '_I want more..' _I realized that a kiss wasn't the only thing I wanted from him. I wanted his body..

After 10 minutes he still haven't looked at me. I got angry and stood up.

"I go home." I said burning inside. When I tried to go to the door he grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a bit.

"You can't leave." he said but he still looked in the other way. For a moment I thought he really cared.

"Why would I stay if you're sleeping and don't even look at me?" I hoped he would kiss me again..

"Because you send everyone in different places from the park and it's too troublesome to go look for them. Since you left me here, you're responsable for me. Naruto said he will pay for me and he didn't, so I have to wait for him to return pay." he finally looked at me.

I realized that he was right and decided to stay. I sat next to him again and took my ipod from my bag knowing he will still ignore me. I decided to listen to something slow..

He took one of my headphones and listened too. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I didn't think you like this kind of music." I said.

"It's relaxing." he closed his eyes too.

The last thing I remember was something warm was holding my hand but I didn't knew what it was..

**Tenten's POV**

"Why didn't you tell Ino that you can play the piano?" I asked him a bit shy. I don't know why, but when I'm around him I can't find my words.

"Because nobody knows. It's our little secret." He winked and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go ride that one ! " I said while moving forward but still holding his hand. I managed to see him smiling.

* * *

**Well,this is all ! I hope it wasn't too long or too boring.**

**Next time: Date part2.**

**Thank you for your patience and your reviews !**

-xoxo Aimii0


	5. Date part2

**A/N: **Chapter corrected and re-posted !

Hi again ! I just came from my examination and I have so many ideas ! Review, review, review !

_**Chapter 5. Date part2**_

**Naruto's POV**

I watched Ino, praying that she'll send me and Hinata on a date. '_God, Buddha anyone. Please, please give me this chance and I promise I'll study hard for the next test. I'll even go to the church.'_

"Number 2 and number 5, date - West." I heard Ino saying.

"YES! Let's go Hinata !" I took Hinata's hand and smiled satisfied. "So, where shall we go ?"

Hinata blushed unable to say anything.

"How about some ice cream?" I tried to make her feel more comfortable.

"S-s-sure.." she said looking at the ground.

"Can you wait for me here? I'll go buy some." I said as we arrived at a bench.

"S-sure!"

I looked back at her a little before I arrived at the ice cream shop. '_Man, she's so cute. I think I'm gonna be nervous too.'_

"Two with chocolate and vanilla." I took the ice creams and hurried to Hinata wondering if she likes chocolate or vanilla. "Hey Hinat-"

When I was a step away from Hinata, I tripped into something and in the second 2, I kissed the ground. I was scared to get up but in the end... I saw Hinata covered in ice cream. '_Oh God, she'll hate me ! She'll go home ! She won't ever speak to me! STUPID, I'M SO STUPID!'_

"H-Hinata-c-chan.." She still looked at her legs silently.

"Hahahaha!" When I saw that Hinata laughed, I was blocked.

"W-wait.. aren't you mad?" I asked as I tried to help her clean her hair.

"I'm not mad, but..." she took a little ice-cream from her shoulder and put it on my nose. "Revenge is sweet." she said smiling .

I smiled realizing that she doesn't feel awkward anymore. After a few minutes we decided to go to the fountain and clear ourselves. Hinata got in first and I followed her. The drops of water fell on her face and body. I watched her but not for too long.

"Hey Hinata-chan !" I threw some water on her.

"Oh, no you didn't!" she laughed and did the same thing.

As we laughed together everyone stared at us but we didn't care, we had fun and that was the best feeling. After we "cleaned" our hair and clothes, we sat on the grass.

"I had so much fun, thank you Naruto-kun." she said smiling at me.

O felt how my cheeks are I tried to cover my face.

"Hey Hinata, you have some ice cream left on your face."

"Oh really? Where?" she asked trying to search for a mirror in her bag.

"Here." I approached to her and locked the little ice cream from her cheek. "Now it's alright."

I smiled at her but then I looked in the other way and blushed really hard. What the heck I'm doing? Before me, she looked too in the other way. After a minute of awkward silence, we both looked at each other in the same time and our faces looked like a bit tomato. We laughed and laughed over and over again..

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, let's ride that one too !" screamed Sakura right after we got off from another carousel.

She was very happy but I didn't get why. She stopped on a bench and I sat next to her trying to breathe. I'm not very good with all those ups and downs so my stomach doesn't feel very good.

"Hey Sakura, why are you so excited about something like this?" She looked down and her expression has changed.

"My dad died from cancer a long time ago and my mother never had time to take my to park when I was little. " her smile was total fake.

I felt very stupid because I asked something like this. '_Ugh, I destroyed the atmosphere.'_ I patted her head and she didn't say anything. I thought she would hit me but she just stood quiet.

"Hey, how about we go home and make some pancakes?" I tried to change the subject and she looked at me surprised.

"Yea, sure. "

The whole road until home we talked about the other future couples. When we arrived at the house I changed and she said she'll take a bath before we go make pancakes.

"Sasuke-san, do you mind if you take these towels to Sakura-san's room?" asked me the butler.

"Hn."

The door was open so I entered. "Sakura, I'm gonna let some towels here." I said as I looked a bit around. "Still the same room, huh.." I started laughing when I found a bit dinosaur next to her bed.

"Hey Sakura.." I tried to say when I saw her. She had just a towel on her and her body was still wet. '_Fuck.'_

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I said a bit louder than I thought.

"What? You're my little brother, right?" she said with a smirk. "You can't rape me, right?"

She actually sees me just as her brother? I hate it. I hate this the most. The main reason I came here was because since I met her, I couldn't think about anyone else and I was worried because she would be alone. I'm lying to myself. That wasn't the only reason. I came here because I wanted her, but I knew it won't be that easy.

I got angry and pushed her on the bed and I was above her. Her towel won't resist very much. At first, she looked at me surprised but then she started laughing.

"Good joke Sasuke. Now get down and let me dress."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she got on my nerves more and more. I pulled her towel down from her chest and kissed her.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked trying to struggle.

"You provoked me."

I started kissing her neck slowly and I heard her making a noise. I bit her neck leaving a mark and looked and her satisfied.

**Sakura's POV**

Why is he doing this again? Is he really enjoying teasing me like that? "S-Sasuke stop right now !" I said, useless. I knew he won't stop. In a different way, I really liked this and didn't want him to stop.

"If I'm your little brother it doesn't matter, right?" he smirked.

I couldn't believe what he just said. I knew he was playing with me, but I don't know why my chest hurted so much when I heard this. I slapped him and he stopped. He looked down putting his head on my chest while hugging me.

"I'm sorry." Don't even try Cassanova. I won't believe you again. "I didn't know you hate this so much." He looked at me with those sad eyes that he had that day...

_'NO ! Don't believe him Sakura!'_

He got off me and went to the other corner of the bed looking at me.

"Listen carefully Sakura because I won't say it a second time." What? He'll finally say it was just a game? WAIT ! I'm not ready for something like that ! I closed my eyes nervous and tried to listen. "I love you." he said looking at me.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I heard. I think I just imagined ..

"What?" I said confused.

"I told you I won't say it a second time !" he sighed. "I love you. Not as my sister and I hate it when you always say that you're my sister."

He covered his face but I saw a little blush on his cheeks. So I wasn't hearing things. He really... I blushed too. I couldn't even think about this. It was impossible. Wait, I have to answer him or I'll hurt him. I don't ever want to see those sad eyes...

"Sasuke.. I-" he interrupted me.

"There's no need to answer me right now. I'll wait, but I won't accept other answer than yes, so be ready Haruno Sakura ! I'll make sure you'll love me. " he smirked and got off the bed.

I was speechless, than, I recalled everything he said. "WHAT?" I screamed as he closed the door.

* * *

8:30 - morning

**Beep-beep**

**Bee-**

"Will you stop already?" I said as I threw my alarm clock to the wall. The noise was too loud and I decided to wake up. "What time is it..."

Sasuke entered my room without even knocking and smiled. "Good morning princess. Take your little boyfriend and come to the kitchen, breakfast it's ready.

I suddenly realized that I was holding tight my dinosaur and blushed. I threw my pillow to the door. "Get out !" I screamed remembering what happened last night.

"By the way, it's 8:30. You should hurry or we'll be late."

SCHOOL! I remembered. I have only 20 minutes to get ready?

School

**Girls POV**

"Yesterday was absolutely great ! I'm a genius !" said Ino smiling and jumping all over the classroom.

"U-uhm.. T-thank you Ino.." said Hinata shyly.

"No problem Hi-chan !" said Ino patting Hinata's head. "So, how was everyone's date?"

"Well, me and Neji had a lot of fun ! I ate all sorts of sweets and he called me to see if I arrived home safe."

"How sweet !" said Sakura jumping from her seat.

Ino looked suspicious and smirked at Sakura. "Sakura, where did you and Sasuke went to?"

Sakura blushed hard. "S-so.. what was your date like Hinata?"

"Sakuraaaa !" all of the girls screamed.

"Ok,ok... I'll tell you.."

* * *

**That's it :D Hope you'll like it ! Let me know what you think !**

**-xoxo Aimii0**


	6. True feelings

**A/N: **Chapter corrected and re-posted. Hello everybody ! I think this chapter it's gonna be a little longer ! :D

Ok, let's start !

_**Chapter 6: True feelings**_

**Sakura's POV**

"What ?! He's your brother?!" screamed Ino loud enough to make every head turn around and look at us.

"Don't scream ! It's not like we're blood related or anything.." I said trying to find excuses.

"Exactly ! So there's nothing wrong with you two going out, right?" said Tenten looking at Sasuke who just came in with Naruto.

"Wait ! I don't lik-"

"Sit down everyone !" screamed Anko-sensei when I tried to tell them that I don't like him in that way. I suddenly felt something hard on my chest.. and I decided to ignore it.

After hours

"God, I'm so tired !" I said as I jumped on my sweet bed and closed my eyes. I remembered that I still had my uniform on.. "I have to take it off.." I started undressing, forgetting that I didn't lock the door.

"Hey, Sakura." said Sasuke as he entered my room.

I looked at him, wearing only by bra and my skirt. "PERVERT !" I screamed as I tried to cover myself. He didn't react.

"Calm down. It's just a bra, not like I haven't seen a girl naked in my whole life."

"What? Wait, get out ! I don't need to know how many girls have you seen naked !" I threw my pillow hoping to hit him, but he closed the door smirking. My cheeks were red. "That pervert...One day I'm surely gonna kill him."

I changed my clothes and went downstairs to see what Sasuke wanted from me. My anger changed into worries.. "Did he really saw girls na-" I poked my cheeks deciding to stop worrying about such stupid stuff. After all, it's not my business.

I saw him on the couch watching tv, in the living room. I sat next to him, well, actually, I was in the other side of the couch.

"What did you wanted to tell me earlier?" I said looking bored at the tv.

"If you won't look at me, I won't tell you."

"What?" I looked angry at him and I realized that he was right next to me. I blushed immediately. "T-TOO CLOSE !" I said pushing him away. He really surprised me.

"Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that the cooker took his day off, so we'll have to eat at a restaurant today. I'll drive." he said as he changed the channels bored.

"Oh, ok. Just let me change and we- Wait. Can you drive? You're just 15."

"So what?" he looked pissed. "I know how to drive, so shut up. There's no need to change, just go to the car."

He pisses me off ! He just says what is in his mind without thinking about others, right? I got up from the couch and looked at him pissed. "Heartless brat !" I screamed and went to the car.

He came after a few minutes. I expected for him to come and rape me after what I told him, but I was too angry to run now. I was too scared to look at him.'_Ah, I forgot to change ! How can I go out like this?'_

I looked at my plain, white shirt and my black,mini skirt. The car suddenly stopped. I looked on the window to see that we were in front of my favorite store.

"Let's go." he said opening the door for me. I looked at his face, he wasn't angry but happy. I accepted the hand he lent me. "Let's go chose some clothes for you."

I looked as him. He actually was dressed quite good. A pair of black jeans, a white shirt that fit his body perfectly and his black hair made as always. After a few minutes, Sasuke came with a short,elegant dress. The peach color was really cute. I took it and tried it when I saw Sasuke paying already.

"It looks good." he said going to the car.

"Thank you.." I was wondering where we'll eat... I was really hungry. When I felt that the car stopped, all sorts of foods came to my mind, but not for too long. I looked at the store, it wasn't a restaurant.

"Why-" I tried to say but his eyes made me stop. His eyes were so gentle..

He invited me in, as I looked all over surprised. It was a jewelry store. I heard him whispering to a young woman that worked here.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said. What the heck ? He wants to flirt now? I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

I suddely felt something cold on my neck. I put my hand finding a neckle. As I was in front of a mirror, I could see that it was a little, silver bird. Sasuke was right beside me with his hand on my shoulders. I blushed.

"Happy birthday." He whispered to me.

_'What? Birthday? GOD ! I completely forgot. Today is my 17th birthday.'_

"T-th..." I tried to say looking down embarrassed.

"What? I can't hear you." he teased me

I turned around and faced him with my red expression.

"T-thank you.."

He blushed a bit. I guess he's not that bad after all.. We arrived at the restaurant and ate in silence. Today was the best birthday.

"By the way, your mother told me to wish you happy birthday,looks like she had some business and didn't have time." he said looking at the road.

My mood suddenly changed. She never had time for me.. '_Stop this, Sakura. You won't let something like this to ruin your day right? After all, since Sasuke came into my house, I didn't feel as lonely as I used to.'_

I smiled realizing that it was true, Sasuke took away the loneliness I've felt for so long.. It was already sunset when we arrived at the car stopped I realized that what I said to him when we left was too harsh, I should apologize.

The door opened. "Happy birthday, Sakura !" everyone screamed.

All of my friends were here, the classmates too. I felt a tear as Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"S-Sasuke.. I'm so-" he covered my mouth with his finger.

"It's ok, I know. Now go and have some fun." he smiled gently.

Ino took my hand before I got the chance to say anything.

* * *

The house was decorated and I bet that Ino was the designer of this.. There was a big dance ring in the middle of living room, a table with all sorts of drinks and a DJ.

"So, how was the surprise? And the dinner?" asked Tenten curious as Ino and Hinata looked at me with the same expression.

"It was great. I was really happy." I smiled.

"Sasuke really is a genius." said Ino to Hinata.

"Y-yes.. he came up with the idea and told us to act like we forgot about your birthday."

I was surprised. Sasuke did..?

"No worries girls ! Even I forgot !" I said and we all laughed.

"Hey, you're 17 now Sakura. Let's celebrate with something special." suggested Ino and we all looked at her wondering what she talked about. Ino called a maid. She had 4 glasses of red wine.

"Cheers !" said Ino. "By the way, if you won't drink it fast, it will have a bad taste."

We all drank it really fast.

**Sasuke's POV**

As I talked to the Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, I saw Sakura laughing really hard. I guessed she really had fun.. After a few minutes I looked at Sakura again. She was on the table, along with the other girls. They were about to undress.

_'Stupid girl. What have you done now?'_

The others were already near the girls, trying to make them keep their clothes on.

"Let's get out of here." said Naruto as Hinata kissed him all over his face.

"Sakura !" I screamed at her.

"Uh *hic* who are you?"

_'Great. She doesn't even remember me.'_

"I'm a friend. Let's get you out of here as long as you still have your dress on."

"But *hic* this is my *hic* party ! " she tried to escape as I princess-carried her to her room.

I saw Neji keeping an arm on Tenten and Shikamaru piggy-backing Ino. I have to admit that it was a really funny scene.

"Hey *hic* Friend. Put me down *hic* or else Sasuke we'll come *hic* and beat the crap out of you *hic*."

"I'm sure he won't." So she actually thinks about me when she's drunk.

"*hic* I guess you're right. *hic* But he's *hic* so jealous some- *hic* - times. Like a brat *hic*."

_'She just called me a brat again?'_

"But he's cute *hic* when he's like *hic* this. You know *hic* you kind of look like him *hic*."

"Oh, really?"

I put her on the bed as her eyes were closed and I felt how my cheeks were burning. She grabbed my hand and didn't let go no matter what I'd do.

"*hic* Friend.. *hic* don't go.. I don't *hic* want to be alone again.." she said with her eyes still closed.

I decided to stay with her until she falls asleep, but I fell asleep too..

**Shikamaru's POV**

_'Why do I have to carry her to her room? But I bet that of the other guys were seeing her like this they'd... '_

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Stop this, you're drunk and tomorrow you'll regret it." I said sighing and walking the stairs.

"You're wrooooooong. I want to do this mooooooore than anythiiiiiing. But, you're alwayyys soooo cold to me." she said making a sad-baby face.

"I'm not cold. You're just playing." I said as I put her on her bed.

She stood up in an yoga-like position with the same upset face. I took a chair and sat in front of her.

"SEEEEE? You stay sooooo apart."

She acted just like a little baby. "Trouble-"

"Troublesome man." she intrreruped my thoughts.

I smiled realizing that she was kind of cute like this. So this was her true self.. Anyway, I have to admit that she's kind of smart. All those games that she played, were kind of hard to avoid. I went next to her, really close.

"Ino, you don't feel really good right now, so how about some sleep?"

"Only if you sleep with me." she said a bit happier than usual.

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice.."

"Yayyy !" She jumped on me and hugged me happy and I hugged her back.

"Good night Shika-chan." she said as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her breath on my chest.

**Naruto's POV**

I saw Sasuke and the others taking the girls upstairs to the guest rooms and I found a room too. Hinata wrapped her arms around my neck and I carried her like a princess until her room.

"I love youu Naruto-kun." I blushed really hard. '_Calm down idiot. She's just drunk, she doesn't mean what she's saying.'_

As soon as we got into her room, I thought she would fall asleep, but she still held me close.

"H-hinata.. you have to sleep and I..."

"No ! Don't you dare go !" she said pushing me into the bed.

She was above me, so she kissed me easily. My head went blank and I was about to faint.

"S-stop Hinata ! You will regret it tomorrow." I said as she got off me.

"Come on mommy ! I'm not 10. I know what I'm doing and I'll remember tomorrow everything.. Here."

She hand me a little glass of red wine.

"Drink so we can have fun together." she said smiling devilsh.

"No way." I turned around. I can't be fooled by her cute face, she's evil now ! But she's still cute..

"Oh,Narutoo~"

"Wha-" she kissed me again and pushed me down.

I suddely felt something, wine. I couldn't help it but drink it. '_This is no good ! I get drunk really fast...'_

I pushed Hinata down and she smiled satisfied. I started kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, as she moved under me. She took my shirt off and wrapped one of her arms around my neck, kissing me, and another hand playing with my hair. The kiss was so deep as sweet.. I couldn't control myself anymore, I didn't care anymore. Hinata's dress was already on the floor. I gently took her bra off and started kissing her all over her body..

"N-Naruto.." she said while moaning.

"I love you,Hinata." I remember that was the best thing I said that night.

**Neji's POV**

"Tenten, are you okay?" I asked her when we finally arrived to a room.

"Okay? I'm in heaven." she said smiling at me. She really was drunk.

I sighed trying to control myself. She was so cute.. I don't know how I resisted until now.

"Tent-" she jumped on me and we both fell on the floor. At least she didn't get hurt.. "Be careful."

"I just want to stay like this until morning." she whispered to me as my arms were still around her and her fingers played with my hair.

I put her on the bed, than I saw her eyes and I lost control. She looked so vulnerable.. The strong Tenten that I know is cute, but this one is adorable.. I kissed her and she responded me playing with my tongue over and over again. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Tenten.."

"Don't stop." she whispered before pulling my shirt off. Her dress was already off..

I started kissing her neck and her face. I wanted to feel all of her.. "I'm sorry Tenten, but I'm a man too.."

"N-Neji..." she moaned silently, still playing with my hair.

I stopped, I have to stop. Or else, she'll hate me tomorrow... I just can't take this..I smiled at her blushed face.

"Let's stop." I said kissing her forehead.

"Why..? You'll go away..?" she was about to cry.

"No. I won't go, I promise."

She accepted with a smile. I hugged her as she got closer and closer to me, until there was no distance between us.

"Will you play the piano again tomorrow, for me?" she said before she fell asleep without waiting for my answer.

* * *

**Really long,right ? :D Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it !**

**Please review !**

**-xoxo Aimii**


	7. Don't leave me

**A/N: **Chapter corrected and re-posted. Ok, hello everyone :D

I hope you liked the other chapter, and you will like this one too !

I'm waiting for your reviews, so please let me know what you think !

_**Chapter 7. Don't leave me**_

**Hinata's POV**

I couldn't open my eyes but I was half awake, my head hurts so much.. I tried and in the end, I finally managed to open them lazily. I feel wierd... "Where am I..?"

As I sat down I remembered everything: the party, Ino's ideea, that sweet wine... and what I did with Naruto. I felt how my face turned red, green, purple, every color !

"KYAAAAH !" I screamed covering my naked self.

Naruto woke up scared and surprised. I bet he doesn't even remember.. I felt how tears are gonna fall, but Naruto wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Hinata, I promise I will always protect you and be by your side, so please.. don't cry." he said still hugging me.

So he remembers.. ? I'm glad.. I'm really happy that Naruto was the first man in my life. I hugged Naruto back.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun.."

"Is your body ok?" he asked looking worried at me.

"Y-yes.. I'm alright."

When I looked at him, I felt very embarrased and blushed but this time, his face was the same as mine.

"Hey, it's 6:00 a.m. Do you want to sleep a little more?" he asked me shyly.

"Yea.. sorry to wake you up. "

"Don't worry ! This is nothing, you can call me in the middle of the night and I'll come !" he said bravely.

I smiled really happy. "Ok."

I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me. _'H__e's so warm..'_

**Ino's POV**

"My head hurts so muuchhh !" I said as I tried to get off of my bed, but I felt something warm on my hand.

It was a familiar warmth, but when I looked next to me, Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully holding my hand.I was wearing just my lingerie. '_WHAT HAVE I DONE?'_ I couldn't remember anything, and I felt how my mind went blank. Shikamaru woke up and looked at me.

"Troublesome woman. Why are you screaming at this hour?"

"I-I.. I did.. with you...?" I was about to cry.

"Of course, I can't believe you can't remember."

"What ? But, but.. I wanted my first time to be speciaaal."

He begun to laugh as I was screaming all over.

"Hahaha, your face was priceless !" he was so cute when he laughed.. but still, he was making fun in a moment like this?

"Why are you laughing?" when I tried to get off of the bed, I felt something on my hand.

I looked down to see that Shikamaru didn't let go of my hand.

"Relax, last night we haven't done anything. You were screaming because I wanted to let you sleep alone, so I had to sleep with you." I looked at my hand. "Oh, this. You made me promise that I won't let go of your hand until you tell me to, so please, do so."

I smirked as a plan popped in my mind. "No way! After what you did to me, I won't let you go that easy."

His face showed a bit of fear. "And how are you gonna put your dress on with a single hand?"

"I'm always prepared." I said as I opened my bag full of clothes.

"Oh, God." he sighed.

**Tenten's POV**

I felt someone's breath on my neck and I remembered everything that happend last night. '_Damn, you Ino !'_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Neji looking gentle at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked still holding my hand.

I smiled. "My head hurts like hell."

"I'll go look for something to make you feel better." he said wanting to let go of my hand, but I didn't let him. He stopped and looked at me surprised. I was still on the bed and I was too embarassed to say anything, but he understoond and sat down. I was blushing..

"T-Thank you for the last night." I said covering my face with my hands. I realized something and jumped up. "Sorry ! I guess you didn't sleep because of me..."

"It's okay. I slept a few hours, so don't worry." he said softly, but I could see his eyes were very tried.

"Ok ! Get in bed now !" I said getting off of the bed and letting go of his hand.

He looked surprised at me but didn't objected.

"Now, I'll be the one to hold your hand while you sleep." I said as I took his hand and he wrapped his fingers around mine.

He just smiled gently and in 3 minutes he fell asleep. '_His sleepy face is so cute..'_

**Sakura's POV**

I heard a loud scream and woke up without opening my eyes. '_W__ho the heck screams at this hour ?'_

I felt how my head is gonna explode from the pain. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing with his head on the bed, holding my hand. I blushed hard trying to be silent. '_Did he carry me here..?'_

I smiled just imagining him. I guess he can be cute too..I approached to him, trying to kiss his cheek, but he woke up fast and catched my lips. My mind went blank and and he opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss. It was such a gentle kiss, different from the first kiss.. I decided to let myself enjoy this moment. After all, I knew that I couldn't resist Sasuke.. I wrapped my arms around him as neck and closed my eyes. Before this, I saw the little blush from his cheeks. As he was above me, he broke the kiss and looked at me with those sad eyes.

"Why..? Why are you so sad?" I asked without realizing.

I was able to see the pain in his eyes, the fear.."I don't get how are you able to read my soul so easily.." he said getting off me and sitting up.

"Let's go and eat something." he said without turning around.

I grabbed his shirt and stopped him. "Are you going to run for the rest of your life?" I said annoyed by his behavior.

He stood down and looked me in the eyes.

"You were supposed to hate me.. because I stole your mother." he said smiling sadly. "You know, my mother commited suicide because my father ignored her. His work was always on the first plan and when he rarely came home, he would always hurt her.. I've always hated my father for this, but when he told me that he's gonna marry, I decided to make her new wife hate me, so that they couldn't get married and he won't hurt her.. You were the key for my plan, but when I saw how happy you were with your mother.. I was jealous. Moreover, this year I saw that my father really loves your mother and my jealousy exploded again. I simply wanted to destroy everyone's happiness.. I guess I'm a kind of monster.. " he said putting his head in his arms.

"You're wrong.." I said as tears were falling from my eyes. I got off the bed and hugged him. "You felt really lonely, didn't you..?" I knew how he felt, I felt the same way when my mother left. I blamed her and thought only about my own happiness.. I was selfish. He couldn't move. "It's okay now.." I said as I looked at him with teary eyes. "You'll never be alone again, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me and the silence came. It was so warm.. I was afriad I'll lose him.

Next day - School

**Normal POV**

"You did what ?" screamed Ino jumping from her seat.

"I-Ino.. please.. d-don't be so loud." said Hinata all red.

"Ino, shut up. Congrats, Hinata !" said Sakura hugging Hinata.

"So you and Naruto are an official couple, right?" Tenten said smiling.

"Y-yea.. What about you girls?" asked Hinata trying to stop being the center of the attention.

"Well, I do like Neji.. but I don't know how to act like a girlfriend and moreover, I'm not good at this lovey-dovey thing." Tenten was blushing hard.

"Oh, come on Tenten. I'm sure Neji liked you too and you'll learn how to cook and change diapers soon." Ino laughed making fun of her.

"Do what ? And by the way, what have you done with Shikamaru?"

"What ? I don't like him ! And he doesn't like me."

All the girls facepalmed and Ino loked at them totally out of the subject.

"Sakura, what have you done with Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

Sakura looked down and didn't answere, the girls got worried..

**Sakura's POV**

After school, Sasuke waited for me at the lockers and we walked silently to home together holding hands. I saw the same worried expression on Sasuke's face that I had. When we arrived, Sasuke stopped in front of the house and kissed me. I accepted him and let myself lost in his embrace.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped and looked at me scared before he turned around.

Our parents came back, they were right behind Sasuke. His father and my mother were watching us and I felt how my tears are gonna fall. I knew that this moment is gonna come, but not so fast.. I still can't let him go. Sasuke's father parked his car in front of the house, he found the "perfect" moment for a visit.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Me and my mother watched how Uchiha-san was losing his temper. I was scared... too scared.

"You know that she's your sister ! How could you do this?" Sasuke didn't answere, just looked down.

_'Please Sasuke.. Tell him that you love me.. Tell him that you won't let go of me..'_

I cried silently and watched everything. Uchiha-san looked at me angry, than again, at Sasuke.

"Tomorrow, you go back with me and Haruno-san at Hong Kong."

He didn't waite for an answer and went in the house with my mom. She smiled at me and whispered to me: "Listen to your heart and you'll be fine." That comforted me a little. Sasuke turned around and grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs until my room. He closed the door and kissed me again. I felt how a tears fell, but he wiped it away.

"Sakura.."

"Please.. don't say it !" I tried to cover my face, afriad of what he'll gonna say.

"Let's run."

I thought I didn't heard clear. Run..? Together...? I hugged him tightly and he did the same.

"Pack some things and I'll wait for you down in an hour."

I started packing some things and I saw a photo with me and my mom. I smiled an took it. "Thank you .." In an hour, Sasuke was down with a little bag. He took my hand.

"Let's go. The train is gonna leave in an hour."

I grabbed his hand tighter. We didn't let any letter, nothing, but I knew that I made the right decision and that mom won't hate me. I promised I won't ever leave Sasuke alone and I'd even accept the fact that my mother would hate me, but I won't ever let go of his hand.

I looked at Sasuke as we entered the train, he was worried. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it ! I think the next chapter is gonna be the last :D**

**Please review !**

**-xoxo Aimii0**


	8. What we became

**A/N: **Chapter corrected and re-posted. Hello everyone.

I wanna thank you all for your support and for your time to read my story :)

This is gonna be the last chapter, if you don't understand something, ask !

**_Chapter 8: What we became_**

**Normal POV**

"Come on Satsuki, the kindergarned starts at 9 p.m. Stop running around the house and change into your clothes." said Tenten as she tried to catch the little girl with big,blue eyes.

"Okay momma." she jumped in her Tenten's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, no kisses for me?" Neji knocked and entered in Satsuki's room.

"Papa !" the little girl runed into Neji's open arms and hugged him tightly.

"No fair, she loves you more." Tenten said amused.

Neji approached to her with the little Satsuki in her arms and kissed Tenten. Satsuki looked at them wondering what are they doing. Tenten smiled and grabbed Neji's car keys.

"Let's go. Ino and Hinata are waiting."

"Ren-kun is coming today, right?" asked the little Satsuki still in her father's arms, while her eyes were sparkling.

Tenten smiled at her while Neji drove to the kindergarden.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on Ren-kun." teased her Tenten.

"Uh-uhm.. " Satsuki looked down and blushed.

"We are here." announced Tenten.

A little boy opened the car's door and offered his hand to the little girl.

"Good morning, Satsuki." the boy with brown, spiky hair and blue eyes looked and smiled gently at the little princess.

"G-Good morning Re-"

"Satsuki !" a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and some whiskers jumped on Satsuki, hugging her and breaking the beautiful moment between her and the little Ren.

Satsuki looked down trying to breathe calm. "Nobu.." Satsuki's fist was burning and so her nerves. "Stupid !" she punched him to the wall.

"I see that you two are as lovely as always." laughed Ren.

"Hey Ino !" Tenten waved to Ino and Hinata.

"Tenten ! How are you?" asked Ino hugging her old friend.

"Great. By the way, looks like Satsuki has a little crush on Ren." whispered Tenten.

"Of course. I made him so handsome ! This lazy-ass didn't do anything !" she said pointing Shikamaru who was talking to Neji and Naruto.

"Nobu is like a Mini-Naruto." said Neji laughing at the earlier scene.

"I know right? He's so cool !" said Naruto smiling and looking gently at Hinata.

"Hey, how about us to go to a café and talk, like in the old highschool days?"

"Yea."

The girls kissed their kids and said goodbye until 2 p.m.

Cafe

"Hinata, Nobu looks so much like you but his personality is the same as Naruto's." she sighed. "Such a lost."

"Hey ! What are you trying to say?" jumped Naruto from his seat as everyone started to laugh.

Everyone, but Hinata. She looked at the window at the cherry blossom trees and memories came back. Ino and Tenten observed her and drank in silent a small coffee.

Tenten broke the silence. "It's been already 10 years.. huh?"

Everyone looked at her calm expression.

"Yea.." said Naruto sad.

His reaction was the worst when everyone found out that Sakura and Sasuke ran away. Back then, Hinata was the only one who was able to make him feel better, he felt betrayed. His best friends ran away without a single word but he was still waiting for them to return, because he knew someday they will.

They talked and the time flew by.

"Let's go and take the kids." said Ino as she got up. Shikamaru took her hand and smiled.

In front of the kindergarden, the kids just finished their classes. Ren came in front of her mom and dad. Ino took his hand.

"How was today, little man?" asked Shikamaru.

"Great dad. I made a new friend a few minutes ago."

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"What friend dear? Is a classmate?" asked Ino smiling.

"No, it's her." he pointed a little that was now behind his parents.

The little girl had pink, long hair and black eyes. She was very beautiful and you couldn't take your eyes off of her. Her expression was calm and she wore a red dress.

"Hey sweetie. What's your name?" asked Ino looking at her smiling.

"Sayuri." she said with the same expression.

Ino couldn't answer, she was speechless. "Sayuri..." Ino repeated.

A tear fell from Ino's eyes as Naruto came and remained blocked as he saw the little girl.

"Papa? Who's she?" asked the little Nobu.

When Naruto saw Ino crying, his theory was confirmed. "Sayuri !" a sweet voice asked approaching to the little girl and holding her hand.

As the woman saw the persons around her little girl, she smiled. Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at her speechless.

"S-Sakura.." whispered Ino. She jumped on the pink-haired woman and cried. "Sakura, stupid ! Where were you?" she cried out loud and hugged her friend, Sakura responding to her.

"Somewhere far away." Sakura responded releasing Ino and looking at everyone's face. Everyone embraced her, except Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.." said Naruto hardly. She smiled at him like she always used to. "Sakura-chan !" he said jumping and hugging her.

"H-Hey Naruto.. I don't want to ruin the moment, but you know, S-"

"Hey Dobe, what are you doing hugging my wife?" a familiar voice said angry.

"TEME !" he said approaching happy to him. After that, a big punch send Sasuke to the wall.

"What was that for dobe?" Sasuke asked angry.

"Don't you... ever dare.. to leave like this !" Naruto said angry as he helped Sasuke get up.

Sasuke smiled. "Right." he punched him back.

"They are just like in the old days." said Tenten while Satsuki was holding her feet.

Sakura approached to her and smiled. Satsuki smiled her back and looked amazed at her hair. "Your hair is beautiful." she said shyly.

"Thank you, yours too." answered Sakura.

* * *

"Hey, who are you?" asked Nobu looking at Sayuri.

Her expression was as always, actually, her face was expressionless. Nobu looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Stupid kid." said Sayuri coldly. As Ren and Satsuki started laughing, Nobu got angry.

"Who are you calling stupid, you...you.. ugly !" yelled Nobu.

Sayuri's expression changed totally, looks like Nobu touched her pride. "Who are you calling ugly ? STUPID!" she said looking angry at him.

"Shut up, ugly !"

Sakura and Naruto approached to their children and laughed.

"Well, this is something new. At her old kindergarden, Sayuri didn't pay any attention to the boys." Sakura giggled.

"She got that's teme attitude." Naruto said angry.

"I guess you're right, but she's really sweet."

"Sakura, are you, Sasuke and the little princess gonna stay here from now on?" asked Neji.

Sakura smiled at everyone while Sasuke hugged her from behind. "We're back."

**THE END**


End file.
